One Tree Hill: Rosemary's Revenge
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: When Rosemary winds up in the hospital, Beth winds up behind bars and it's up to Chuck to expose Rosemary for who she really is. Jonathan decides to tell Andrew the truth about his feelings for Lydia. Peyton unexpectedly goes into labor a few weeks early while Lucas, Jamie, and Sophia are out of town.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **June 1**

Chuck and Beth arrived at the community center to pick Jacob up from his first day of day camp. Once inside, Jacob ran over to them.

"Mommy!" Jacob cheered. "Daddy! I had so much fun today!"

"I'm so glad," Beth said.

"I bet you're hungry," Chuck said picking up his son. "I'm going to take you to the café."

"And I'm going to pick up the baby from the sitter," Beth said. "You guys go and have fun."

Chuck and Jacob walked out of the community center and a teenage volunteer walked over to Beth.

"You must be Jacob's mom," the volunteer said. "I'm Carol."

"Nice to meet you," Beth said. "Was Jacob on his best behavior?"

"He sure was," Carol replied. "He was a little shy at first, but then your sister came and helped him out and be less shy. She also took him to lunch today and brought him back. Then she helped out with activities for a little bit."

"Which sister?" Beth asked. "Jackie, Jenny, or Jenna?"

"Neither of those were her name," Carol replied.

"Well the only other sister I have is Sophia and she lives in Maine," Beth said.

"You mean Rosemary isn't your sister?" Carol asked.

Later at Rosemary's house, Rosemary was sitting on her couch fixing her hair with a flat iron. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Rosemary said.

Beth stormed into the house and over to Rosemary.

"Hello Beth," Rosemary said putting down the iron.

"You kidnapped my son!" Beth shouted.

"I just took him to lunch at _Chuck E. Cheese's_ ," Rosemary said.

"You stay away from my son!" Beth shouted. "If you ever take him without my permission again, I will call the police and have you arrested!"

"Are you threatening me?" Rosemary asked. "Did you just come into my house and threaten me?"

"Just stay away from my son," Beth said.

Beth walked out of the house and Rosemary picked up her phone and immediately dialed 911.

"911," the dispatcher said. "Please state your emergency."

"Help!" Rosemary screamed. "My name is Rosemary Lissing and I've been badly burned! I need an ambulance!"

Rosemary hung up her phone and grabbed her flat iron.

"Love hurts," Rosemary said aloud to herself.

Rosemary put her left hand between the metal parts of the iron, closed it on her hand, and began to scream in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chuck, Beth, and Jacob sat at the kitchen table eating ice cream.

"I can't wait to go back to day camp tomorrow," Jacob said.

"I'm glad you love it," Beth said. "Now after you finish your ice cream, you have to go to bed."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"So you won't be tired in the morning," Chuck said.

"I don't want to go to bed," Jacob said.

"If you don't listen to your mother," Chuck said, "the sandman will knock on the door and give you a talking too."

"Yeah right," Jacob said.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"I'm going to bed!" Jacob said getting up and running upstairs to his room.

Chuck and Beth got up from the table and walked to the front door. Once they opened the door, they were surprised to see a male police officer.

"May we help you?" Chuck asked.

"Beth Scolnik?" the officer asked.

"Yes," Beth said.

"You're under arrest for assault and battery," the officer said.

"What?!" Beth and Chuck shouted.

"You can't be serious!" Beth shouted. "I didn't assault or batter anyone!"

"Tell that to Rosemary Lissing who's in the hospital with severe burns on her hands," the officer said.

"I didn't burn her!" Beth shouted.

"Please place your hands behind your back," the officer said.

"My wife would never hurt anyone like that!" Chuck shouted. "You are not arresting her!"

"Sir," the officer said. "Please be quiet."

"Go to hell!" Chuck shouted.

"Sir," the officer said. "I am warning you."

"Chuck," Beth said placing her hands behind her back. "Do what he says."

The officer cuffed Beth and began leading her to his police car and telling Beth her rights.

"Don't worry Beth," Chuck said. "I'll fix this somehow. Oh, and officer…"

The officer looked back at Chuck and Chuck gave him the finger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **June 2**

Jonathan was lying down on the bed in one of the guest rooms of Sam's California house. It was 9:00 AM California time. Jonathan picked up his phone and called Chase.

"Hello?" Chase said groggily.

"Hey Dad," Jonathan said. "Why do you sound so tired?"

"It's 2:00 AM here in Guam," Chase yawned.

"Oh," Jonathan said. "Anyway, I'm having lunch with Andrew today. He's in California for a week visiting his aunt."

"Cool," Chase yawned. "Bye, bye."

"Wait Dad," Jonathan said. "I'm going to tell Andrew that I still love Lydia."

"You are?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "I kissed her at the airport."

"Oh," Chase said. "Well I'm going to…"

"Dad?" Jonathan asked.

Jonathan could hear snoring from the other end of the phone.

"Great," Jonathan said hanging up the phone.

Jonathan began to go back to sleep when Sam entered the room.

"Rise and shine," Sam said.

"No," Jonathan said.

"I'm not going to let you sleep all day again," Sam said.

"I'm not sleeping all day," Jonathan said. "I'm actually going to have lunch with Andrew today."

"Are you going to tell him about kissing Lydia?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Jonathan said.

"Well good for you," Sam said. "I think you and Lydia make a cute couple."

"Thanks," Jonathan said.

Sam gave his brother a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Peyton sat down on her couch watching television. Her phone began to ring.

"Hey Lucas," Peyton said when she answered. "How's California?"

"It's great," Lucas said. "We're all having a good time. How are you feeling? I feel like I should come home."

"I'm fine Lucas," Peyton said. "The baby isn't due for another two weeks. Continue with your book signings and I'll be fine."

"Okay," Lucas said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Peyton said. " _General Hospital_ is coming on now."

Peyton hung up the phone.

"Let's see what the Spencer family is up to today," Peyton said.

The doorbell began to ring.

"Who is it?" Peyton hollered.

"It's Lizzie!" the person on the other side of the door replied.

"Go away!" Peyton shouted.

"I'm not leaving until we talk Peyton!" Lizzie shouted.

Peyton got up and opened the door.

"What?" Peyton asked. "I'm watching _General Hospital_."

"Do you realize you've missed the last five Home Owner's Association meetings?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes," Peyton replied.

"Is it because of pregnancy brain?" Lizzie asked.

"No," Peyton replied. "It's because the meetings are stupid and you're pushy."

"As the president of this neighborhood's Home Owner's…" Lizzie started to say before Peyton slammed the door in her face and locked it.

"Peyton!" Lizzie shouted.

"Go home!" Peyton shouted before hitting the sprinkler timer.

"Peyton!" Lizzie shouted. "Your sprinklers just came on!"

"I know," Peyton said. "Try not to get wet."

"You know sprinklers are only supposed to be turned on at night!" Lizzie shouted.

"Go home!" Peyton shouted.

Peyton suddenly felt a sharp pain.

"Oh no!" Peyton shouted. "Not now!"

Peyton turned off the sprinklers and opened the door. Lizzie was still standing there all wet.

"I'm in labor," Peyton said. "Can you drive me to the hospital?"

"Of course," Lizzie said.

Lizzie began helping Peyton to her car.

"Considering that I'm driving you to the hospital after you were mean to me," Lizzie said. "Will you start coming to the Home Owner's Association meetings?"

"No," Peyton said.

"Worth a shot," Lizzie said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rosemary was sitting on her couch in her living room with bandages on her hand. The doorbell began to ring.

"Come in," Rosemary said.

Chuck came into the house and walked over to Rosemary.

"Chuck," Rosemary said.

"Beth's been arrested," Chuck said.

"I'm glad," Rosemary said. "She's dangerous Chuck."

"The police are also blaming me for knowing about her violent tendencies and not saying anything," Chuck said. "Rosemary, I could go to jail too. My children may even be taken away from me!"

"That's what you get for leaving me," Rosemary said. "I set this whole thing up out of revenge. I burned myself with the flat iron to make you pay! My plan has been successful!"

Chuck took his phone out of his pocket and revealed that he was recording the conversation. He then stopped the recording and smiled.

"You're busted Rosemary," Chuck said.

Chuck played back part of the recording.

"I set this whole thing up out of revenge," the recording played. "I burned myself with the flat iron to make you pay! My plan has been successful!"

Rosemary nervously gulped.

"What are you going to do?" Rosemary asked nervously.

"I'm going to take this recording to the police," Chuck said. "You need to pay for what you've done. Actions have consequences."

"Chuck!" Rosemary pleaded. "Please don't!"

"Goodbye Rosemary," Chuck said.

"If you take the police that recording, I will kill myself," Rosemary said.

"Don't be stupid," Chuck said before walking out of the house.

After Chuck left, Rosemary walked to her kitchen and grabbed a glass. She then filled it with water from the sink. Opening the medicine cabinet, Rosemary took a bottle of Benadryl, poured the pills into her coffee grinder, and grinded them. She then took the grinded medicine and poured it into the glass of water.

"Okay," Rosemary said. "One short thing."

Rosemary went into the living room, took out a pad and paper, and wrote down a note. As she wrote the note, tears fell from her eyes. After she finished, she went into the kitchen were her drugged drink was sitting on the counter.

Rosemary took the glass of drugged water in her hand. For a moment, she thought about when she first met Chuck in college.

Chuck sat crying on a bench outside one of the halls at Tree Hill State University. Rosemary walked over to him.

"Excuse me?" Rosemary asked. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Chuck sobbed. "My girlfriend left me and moved to California."

"I'm so sorry," Rosemary said. "What's your name?"

"Chuck," Chuck sobbed. "Chuck Scolnik."

"I'm Rosemary," Rosemary said. "Rosemary Lissing."

After remembering this moment, Rosemary smiled and drank the drugged water in just three gulps. She then walked upstairs to her bedroom, lied down on her bed, and closed her eyes, never to wake up again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jonathan nervously waited at a booth at a seafood restaurant. Andrew arrived and sat across from him.

"Hey buddy," Andrew said. "How's your summer going?"

"Great," Jonathan said.

"I'm so glad we were able to meet and have lunch," Andrew said. "My schedule is so busy this week."

"Andrew," Jonathan said. "I'm just going to come out and say this. I…"

Lydia walked into the restaurant and sat next to Andrew.

"Lydia," Jonathan said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Uncle Lucas is doing some book signings," Lydia said.

"Isn't it great how all three of us are in California?" Andrew asked getting up. "I'll be right back. I've got to wash my hands."

Andrew walked off and Jonathan looked at Lydia.

"So Lydia," Jonathan said. "How's you summer?"

Lydia slapped Jonathan across the face.

"Ow!" Jonathan shouted. "What the hell?!"

"That's for the airport!" Lydia shouted.

"Lydia," Jonathan said.

"No!" Lydia shouted. "I don't want to hear it!"

"Andrew is not right for you," Jonathan said. "I love you Lydia!"

"I used to love you," Lydia said. "But I love Andrew now."

"You're an idiot!" Jonathan shouted.

"How dare you?!" Lydia shouted. "I hate you!"

"Well I hate you more!" Jonathan shouted.

"No, I hate you more!" Lydia shouted.

"I hate you more!" Jonathan shouted.

Jonathan and Lydia stood up and began making out.

"Seriously?!" a voice shouted.

Lydia and Jonathan stopped kissing and turned around to see Andrew.

"Andrew," Lydia said nervously.

"It's not what it looks like," Jonathan said.

"It looks like you were making out with my girlfriend!" Andrew shouted.

"I'm sorry," Lydia said.

"You know what," Andrew said. "I don't care! Be together! See if I care!"

Andrew punched Jonathan in the arm and walked off.

"That went well," Lydia said sarcastically.

"Wow," Jonathan said holding his arm. "He can really punch when he's mad."

"What does this mean for us?" Lydia asked.

"The stupidest thing I ever did was let you get away," Jonathan said. "Can we please get back together?"

"Yes," Lydia said.

Jonathan and Lydia hugged and shared a kiss.

"I just hope I haven't lost my best friend," Jonathan said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **June 3**

Chuck and Beth sat on their couch in each other's arms.

"It feels so good to be out of jail," Beth said. "I'm so glad you got Rosemary to confess."

"The police are probably arresting her right now," Chuck said smiling.

"I hope she gets institutionalized," Beth said.

"Me too," Chuck said.

"Did you get the mail?" Beth asked.

"Does yesterday count?" Chuck asked.

"I'll get it," Beth said.

Beth got up and walked outside to the mailbox as a police car pulled up. Two male police officers got out of the car.

"Beth Scolnik?" one of the officer's asked.

"Yes," Beth replied.

"I'm Officer Jaymes and this is Officer Heard," the officer said.

"Can I help you?" Beth asked.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news regarding Rosemary Lissing," Officer Heard said.

"What did that bitch do this time?" Beth asked.

"Miss Lissing is dead," Officer Jaymes said.

"What?" Beth asked shocked.

"She was found in her bed and a suicide note was discovered in the living room," Officer Heard explained.

"How did she…" Beth started to ask.

"She overdosed on Benadryl," Officer Jaymes replied.

Chuck walked outside over to them.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"Rosemary's dead Chuck," Beth said. "She overdosed on Benadryl."

Chuck gasped.

"Was it accidental?" Chuck asked.

"I'm afraid not," Officer Heard replied. "We found a suicide note."

"This is all my fault," Chuck said.

"Excuse me?" Officer Jaymes asked.

"I went to her house yesterday to trick her into confessing that she set Beth up," Chuck said. "She said if I took the recorded confession to the police, she'd kill herself."

"She said that?" Beth asked.

"I thought she was just being stupid and saying that to save her own butt," Chuck said. "I didn't think she actually meant she was going to kill herself. This is all my fault!"

Beth hugged her husband tightly.

"It's not your fault," Beth said. "It's not your fault."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Peyton lied down on her hospital bed cradling her newborn daughter in her arms. Sawyer arrived and walked over to her.

"Hey Mom," Sawyer said softly.

"Hey sweetie," Peyton whispered. "This is your little sister."

"She's so cute," Sawyer said.

"Her name is Anna," Peyton said. "I named her after your grandmother."

"Listen Mom," Sawyer said. "I just got off the phone with Dad. He's taking the next plane home."

"I told him to continue with his book signings," Peyton said.

"He cancelled them," Sawyer said. "He also told me some bad news."

"What is it?" Peyton asked.

"Do you know Rosemary Lissing?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah," Peyton said. "We've met once or twice. She was engaged to Chuck Scolnik until he called off the wedding."

"She was found dead this morning," Sawyer said.

Peyton gasped.

"What happened?" Peyton asked.

"She took a whole bottle of Benadryl," Sawyer replied. "It was suicide."

"That's horrible," Peyton said. "Do they know when the funeral is?"

"No," Sawyer said. "But Rosemary's family is flying into Tree Hill from Vermont to arrange things."

"I can't imagine what her family is going through," Peyton said.

 **End of Part 1.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 2: Chapter 1**

 **June 5**

Jenna, Jenny, and Jackie were standing behind the counter at Jenny's Thrift Shop.

"Why did you buy a thrift store?" Jackie asked.

"Why not?" Jenny asked.

"You hate thrift stores," Jackie said.

"That's before I owned one," Jenny said. "And besides, I have you two as my employees."

"No," Jenna said. "I just worked all day at Red Bedroom."

"I'll pay $50 a week," Jenny said.

"Okay," Jenna said.

"So Jenna," Jackie said. "Have you talked to Sam on the phone lately?"

"Yes," Jenna replied. "We talked this morning. I can't believe I turned down his offer to go to California with him and Jonathan."

Ella walked into the store.

"Hey," Ella said.

"Hey Ella," Jackie said. "May we help you?"

"I'm looking for a sofa," Ella said.

"Okay," Jenny said. "We have several sofas. Jenna."

"No," Ella said. "I'm Ella."

"I was telling Jenna to show you the sofas," Jenny said.

"Oh," Ella said. "And also, do you have fur coats?"

"No," Jenny replied. "Sorry."

"I used to have a fur coat when I lived in New York," Ella said. "It was made of mink and it was so soft."

"What happened to it?" Jackie asked.

"Some street painters walked over to me and threw buckets of paint on it," Ella said. "Stupid street painters!"

"Ella," Jenny said. "I don't think they were street painters."

"Come with me," Jenna said. "The sofas are to the right."

Ella walked to the left.

"Your other right," Jenna said.

Jenna led Ella to the sofas and Jenny looked at Jackie.

"Wow, she's an airhead," Jenny said.

Lily walked into the store.

"Hey," Lily said.

"Hey," Jackie said.

"Hi Lily," Jenny said.

"I talked to Rosemary's sister Brenna, and Rosemary's ashes are being taken back to Vermont for a private funeral with just her family and close friends," Lily said. "There will be a memorial service here in Tree Hill on the 15th in the park where the River Court used to be."

"I only met her a few times, but I'll be there," Jackie said.

"Count me in," Jenny said.

"Well I'm going to bring Rosemary's family some food," Lily said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Jenny and Jackie said.

"Bye," Lily said as she walked out of the store.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 2: Chapter 2**

Lily and Beth arrived at Rosemary's house and walked up to the front door. They each carried Tupperware filled with food.

"Okay," Beth said. "Should I even be here?"

"It's okay Beth," Lily said. "Rosemary's family does not blame you for her death."

Lily rang the doorbell and Rosemary's mother Laura opened the door.

"Hi Laura," Lily said.

"Lily," Laura sobbed as she and Lily shared a hug.

"I'm so sorry about Rosemary," Lily said.

"Thank you," Laura sobbed.

"We brought some food for you, Richard, and Brenna," Lily said.

"Richard was killed in a motorbike accident in December," Laura sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Laura," Lily said.

"First I lose my husband, and now I've lost my baby girl," Laura sobbed. "Come in. Brenna is making some coffee."

Lily and Beth followed Laura into the living room. Laura took the food.

"Thank you so much," Laura said. "Thank you Lily, and…"

"Beth," Beth said.

Rosemary's sister Brenna walked into the room holding a cup of coffee.

"Beth," Brenna said. "As in Beth Scolnik?"

"Yes," Beth replied.

Brenna walked over to Beth and slapped her across the face.

"Brenna!" Laura shouted.

"My sister's dead and it's all your fault!" Brenna screamed.

Beth didn't say anything.

"Brenna!" Laura shouted. "You apologize right now!"

"Why should I apologize to the bitch who drove my sister to kill herself?!" Brenna screamed. "Get out of my sight you whore!"

Brenna threw the coffee onto Beth, hitting her in the face. Beth screamed in pain. 

"Brenna!" Laura shouted.

"I'm just going to leave now," Beth said. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Beth began walking toward the door.

"That's right bitch!" Brenna shouted. "Just leave! And don't even bother coming to the funeral! If you do, I will publicly humiliate you!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 2: Chapter 3**

 **June 10**

Lydia sat on the couch at Lucas and Peyton's house talking to Jonathan on the phone. Jonathan sat on the couch at Sam's house.

"I'm glad you made it back to Maine," Jonathan said.

"Me too," Lydia said.

"I miss you," Jonathan said.

"I miss you more," Lydia said.

"No, I miss you more," Jonathan said.

"Kiss me through the phone," Lydia said.

"Okay," Jonathan said. "This is getting weird."

"Yeah," Lydia agreed.

"Have you spoken to Andrew?" Jonathan asked.

"No," Lydia replied. "He won't answer."

"He won't answer when I call either," Jonathan said. "But I do have good news. The bruise from when Andrew punched me healed."

"That's great," Lydia said.

Meanwhile at the Martin household in Tree Hill, Andrew sat down on his couch watching television. Barbara walked over to her son and handed him his phone.

"You have 100 missed calls," Barbara said.

"I don't want to talk to them Mom," Andrew said. "Lydia broke my heart and Jonathan proved he's not my best friend."

"I'm so sorry," Barbara said.

"No you're not," Andrew said. "You're glad I'm not dating Lydia anymore! You never liked her and it's all your fault she went back to Jonathan!"

Andrew got up, stormed upstairs to his room, and slammed the door. Barbara sat down on the couch and Pacey walked into the room.

"Mommy," Pacey said. "Why is Andrew so sad?"

"Lydia broke up with him and started dating Jonathan again," Barbara said.

"Why?" Pacey asked.

"Lydia is not a very nice person," Barbara said. "She only pretends to be nice to get what she wants."

"That's not nice," Pacey said.

"I know," Barbara said. "It's not nice. I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, but I don't want you to be friends with Keith anymore."

"Why?" Pacey asked.

"Well Lydia is his sister and if you hang out with him, we'll still have to see the Scott family," Barbara said.

"But Keith is my best friend," Pacey said.

"You can make a new best friend with someone who's not a Scott," Barbara said.

"I don't want a new best friend!" Pacey shouted. "I want Keith! I hate you!"

Pacey stormed to his room and slammed the door and Brandon came downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Hey Mom," Brandon said. "Want to watch _Rehab Addict_?"

"Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite?" Barbara asked.

"I knew it!" Brandon exclaimed. "In your face Donovan and Blake!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 2: Chapter 4**

 **June 15** **th**

Rosemary's memorial service was held in the park. Rows of chairs were set up and a podium was placed. The service lasted about an hour. Rosemary's friends from college and from Tree Hill showed up. Among the attendees were Chuck, Jamie, Sophia, Lily, Peyton, and Haley and Nathan who had just returned home after a month in Bermuda.

After the service, Jamie and Chuck went to Chuck and Beth's house where Beth was waiting for them.

"How was the service?" Beth asked.

"It was sad," Chuck replied.

"I can't believe Rosemary killed herself," Jamie said.

"She was crazy," Chuck said.

"It's so sad," Jamie said. "When we knew her in college, she was such a sweet person."

Jacob came out from hiding behind a recliner.

"Rosemary killed herself?" Jacob asked.

"Come here," Beth said.

Jacob sat on the couch and Beth hugged her son tightly.

"I love you so much," Beth said giving Jacob a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too Mommy," Jacob said.

 **That's the end of this one. Sorry if it felt rushed. I was tired of writing this.**


End file.
